


What the Machine Didn’t Warn Root About

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Hey Sweetie [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: The Machine never told Root she'd fall in love.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: Hey Sweetie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538479
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	What the Machine Didn’t Warn Root About

She was built – Root might say born, in one of her more sentimental moments – to warn people.

Warn them of imminent death, of imminent danger.

Of imminent pain.

And she did her job well.

She warned Root with numbers, then with ascending and descending tones.

She warned her about which direction to shoot and she warned her whenever her latest cover was about to be blown.

She was good at warning Root.

Very good.

But what Root couldn’t understand?

Was why the Machine never warned her about falling in love.

Why the Machine never warned her about Shaw.

Never warned her about the way she’d become her sun and her moon and her stars, the way she’d become her battle symphony and her reason for… her… reason.

Never warned her what it would feel like when she was taken away.

Never warned her that she would devote herself to someone with no edges; someone who was all edges.

Never warned her that she wouldn’t know what to do when she stopped running. When she finally felt like she belonged.

They’ve had disagreements. 

About who to kill, or – from the Machine’s perspective – who not to kill. 

They’ve had disagreements about what was best for the team; what was best for the world. What was best for Root.

What was best for Shaw.

But the warning? Or, the lack of warning?

That was never one of their disagreements.

Root never blamed the Machine for not warning her.

Because if she had – if she’d known what she’d have to endure for her, for Shaw, for something that felt an awful lot like something she never really believed existed – she might have been afraid.

She might have pulled back. 

She might have kept acting. 

It seemed she was always acting anyway.

But with Shaw? With Sameen, with her beautiful girl with more scars than skin on her back, on her insides?

No warning, just leaping, was by far the best way to go.


End file.
